Sailor Moon: D(estiny)
by Kou Usagi
Summary: Please read! Of course it's Seiya and Usagi, it's the would have been 6th season of Sailor Moon when the StarLights come back along with some others....*Chapter 4 Is Up!*
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon  
Series: D(estiny)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 201: Peace At Last, But For How Long?   
  
Fifteen year old Usagi Tsukino was walking home from school with a peice of crumpled up white paper in her hand. Usagi was mummering and the more she murmmered the tighter her grip got on the white sheet of paper. Usagi walked slower and slower as she neared her home, but in her eyes it was a haunted house.   
  
Usagi: *looks at the house and sees a dark cloud over it* Oh! Why didn't I study for that test. Mom is going to ground me and dad is going to nag me about how I am becoming a young woman and that I need to improve my marks if I want to get into a good college. Why! Why! *Sighs* I might as well get this over with...  
  
Usagi walked into the house and soon discovered that she was the only one home. Even Luna was out! Usagi found a note on the counter explaining her mothers absence. She walked into the Family Room and turned the T.V on as she waited for her mother to return from her outing. Usagi, getting tired of watching the news, fell asleep on the couch. When she awakened she found a man wearing a prince's uniform smiling down at her.  
  
???: So your up my dear.  
  
Usagi's eyes were out of focus and couldn't actually make out the mans face, she could only see his outline and strangely enough his gorgious smile.  
  
Usagi: *whispering* Mamoru...Mamo-chan, is that you?  
  
???: *chuckles* I don't know who this Mamoru person is but he better not be trying to steal you from me! *leans to kiss Usagi*  
  
Usagi: AHH! *bolts up from the couch and looks around* What the? Huh?!   
  
After a couple minutes Usagi finally came to a conclusion-it was a dream. She looked around just to make sure, it was a dream alright. The door opened and and closed and Usagi saw her mother's smiling face over enter the kitchen.  
  
Ikuko: Oh konnichiwa Usagi dear. How was school. *setting brown bags on the table*  
  
Usagi stopped thinking about the dream and remembered her F test. She became panicked and tried to trick her mother into thinking she was still asleep. She started snoring loudly for her mother to hear but Ikuko knew her daughter to well.  
  
Ikuko: *stern* Usagi! I know you are not asleep. I know today you had a Math test, now I want to see your test grade.  
  
Usagi: *nervous laughter* Oh that, it totally slipped my mind...hehe.  
  
Ikuko: USAGI TSUKINO!  
  
Usagi: *hiding her face from her mother* It's in my suitcase.  
  
Ikuko: *goes and pulls out the crumpled peice of paper and studies it* Oh Usagi! This is the worst grade I have seen yet! Don't you study at those Study Sessions your friends have? Don't you? Usagi until you improve those marks I'm afraid your grounded-once AGAIN! No more sweets, you can only stay out on weekends, and I want you to go to the library with Ami! Everyday for an hour I want to see you march out that door to the library ready to learn.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Hai mother.  
  
Ikuko: What am I going to do with you? *shakes her head* Well I better go and maker dinner. And I want you to get to work on your homework, now!  
  
Usagi: *walks up to her room* 'It's not fair, me and school just don't mix.'  
  
Voice: Don't worry about that Usagi, all you have to worry about is your future.  
  
Usagi: *freaking out* Wha?! W-who said that?!   
  
-Silence-   
  
Usagi: *turns pale* It's-it's a ghost! The house is full of ghosts! I live in a haunted house! AHHHH! *runs into her room and locks it*  
  
Usagi started breathing hard just as she saw a black cat leap from outside and onto her windowcell. Usagi, being as parinoid as she was thought that it was a shadow and started screaming. The black cat who had just returned from her night out on the town grew wide eyed as her owner screamed in terror.  
  
Luna: Usagi! What ARE you screaming about?  
  
Usagi: *calming down* Oh it's you Luna. *scoops her into her arms* Luna, this house is full of ghosts! *starts explaining about the mysterious man*  
  
Luna: *squirming out of Usagi's arms* Usagi calm down! You were just imagining things, I told you to be careful about what you eat.  
  
Usagi: *yelling* I didn't eat a thing since lunch hour at school...  
  
Luna: That could also be a problem...  
  
Usagi: Hm! Why don't you believe me?  
  
Luna: Because ghosts dont' exist.  
  
Usagi: I thought that monsters didn't either but...  
  
Luna: *sighs and stretches on Usagi's bed* Alright alright. Maybe you aren't imagining things. Just...keep an eye out for anything unusual.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Hai!   
  
It had been five months since any of the girls had heard anyone even mention the name 'Three Lights'. Everyone missed them, their life just didn't seem complete with them. Rei and Yuuichirou and started dating, although they didn't get to go out often because Rei's grandfather was getting sick most of the time leaving Rei worried about his health. Mamoru forgot about going to Harvard in America and got in easily to a college in Tokyo. Minako was becoming a good cook thanks to Makoto but she wasn't her usually cheerful self, sometimes she would just space out, she could be right in the middle of a sentence then she would stop what she was saying and go into her own world. Her friends were worried about her. Ami was still her straight A student self but she didn't study as much, she would rather read a book on stars than on Medicines. Makoto usually spent her time cooking and reading romance novels. On the weekends she would travel down to a Orphange and cook for the little children, it made her feel good to see their smiling faces. Usagi was still her clumsy, ditzy self. Although she would bring up the name 'Seiya' to often. Only her friends knew about Seiya's true feelings towards her, Usagi just thought her and Seiya were good friends, everyone else-including Mamoru knew otherwise. There had been no attacks from any new creature or enemy thank goodness. Hotaru Tomoe had grown back to her full size three days after the StarLight senshi had left. Setsuna would occasionally go back to the Time Gates to make sure everything was at rest but she would usually wear a worried expression when she did go. Luna knew that Usagi missed Seiya a lot, but wasn't sure if their were any extra feelings. Usagi laid down on her bed and looked at her ceiling. A week after the StarLights returned to their home planet Usagi had talked her parents into painting her ceiling to make it look like a midnight sky.  
  
Usagi: Luna, do you miss them to?  
  
Luna: The StarLight senshi? Well yeah, sometimes I do miss them but you must face that they may never come back. They came to this planet in search of Princess Kakyuu, now they have found her and they are happy on their planet to be with her.  
  
Usagi: *pouts* I would be happy if they were here with me...  
  
Luna: *looks at Usagi with sad eyes* Usagi-chan...*smiles* Usagi, have you talked to Mamoru-san lately?  
  
Usagi: *rolls over on her stomach* Iie, he is usually to busy with college and work, I barely see him anymore...  
  
Luna: Don't worry Usagi, you'll see him sooner or later, probably this weekend even.  
  
Usagi: Hai, I suspose. Luna, how do you think Kinmoku looks? I wish I could go.  
  
Luna: *sighs* 'That's all she wants to talk about is Three Lights, she doesn't even care about her own boyfriend. I think..she may be falling in love with Seiya Kou.'  
  
Usagi: Luna...Luna? Are you alright?  
  
Luna: *shakes her head* Wha?  
  
Usagi: I asked you what you think Kinmoku looks like and all you did was stare with you mouth open. Whats up?  
  
Luna: Nothing, nothing. Just lost in thought.  
  
Usagi: *looking at the stars* I think Kinmoku is a beautiful planet, with gardens everywhere you turn, the castle has to be the biggest, and most amazing building to look at..  
  
Luna: Usagi? What do you think of Seiya?  
  
Usagi: What do you mean? *looks confused*  
  
Luna: What was Seiya to you?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* He was my best friend. No secrets were kept between us, we always had fun together, and we could understand each other. Why?  
  
Luna: *shakes her head* I just...I was just curious.  
  
Usagi: *yawns and stretches* I better get to work on my homework before momma has a fit.  
  
Luna: Okay, I'll leave you in peace. *walks out of the room* 'Usagi is falling in love with Seiya and isn't even knowing it.'  
  
***  
  
(Kinmoku-The Court Yard)  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was sitting on a bench enjoying the beautiful atmosphere. Her thoughts were interuppeted by the sound of an animal nawing on something. Fighter moved some shrubbery out of her way to get a good look of what was making that sound. Fighter found a little white rabbit eating a leaf. Fighter picked up the rabbit and rocked it slowly in her arms. Silent tears fell down her face as she remembered one very special girl.   
  
Fighter: *forces a smile* I wonder what Odango is doing, right now. She and her friends are probably talking about her upcoming marriage with Mamoru. *more tears fall down her face* She was one special girl, I hope Mamoru knows that.   
  
A hand placed it's self on Fighter's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Fighter turned around to see her princess, Princess Kakyuu. She wore a serious expression, she sat next to Fighter and hugged her.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: You miss the Moon Princess a lot. I can tell. She was something special to you wasn't she?  
  
Fighter: *sighs* Hai...but she already had her boyfriend...  
  
Princess Kakyuu: Fighter listen. I hate to see you acting like this. It hurts me. I have news for you Fighter.  
  
Fighter: *looks up* What is it?  
  
Princess Kakyuu: The peace won't last long...  
  
Fighter: What? A new enemy has come to Kinmoku? *jumps up*  
  
Princess Kakyuu: *shakes her head* Not here, this planet is safe. But Earth...  
  
Fighter: *looks up with wide eyes* Nani?  
  
Princess Kakyuu: Hai. A woman came to my throne room yesterday. She had just escaped from the planet Kika. It appears that a strange woman is going around conquering planets, she burned everything that was in her way. After the woman explained to me what happened I immediatly tracked her down, to see where she would strike next. E..Earth is her next target.   
  
Fighter: I have to go back!  
  
Princess Kakyuu: *nodding* Yes, we are all going in fact.  
  
Fighter: You to?  
  
Princess Kakyuu: Hai! I will do my best to be of aid to them.  
  
Healer: *walking up to them* Princess...we are all ready.  
  
***  
  
(Next Day-Hikawa Temple)  
  
Usagi: Blech! *kicks a rock* I'm grounded again!  
  
Ami: *shakes her head* I know Usagi-chan, your mother called me and told me yor punishment.  
  
Rei: Usagi, why don't you ever try and study. Then maybe you wouldn't be grounded so many times.  
  
Usagi: Hey! It's a conspiracy, school doesn't like me.  
  
Makoto: I think it's the other way around.  
  
Yuuichirou: *peeking over the corner* Rei-chan! Your grandfather...he needs his medicine I believe. He isn't doing well.  
  
Rei: *looks worried* Thank you Yuu-chan. I'll be back in a minute you guys. *runs into the temple*  
  
Ami: I hope Rei's grandpa is doing better. He hasn't been the same.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, I wonder whats wrong with him.  
  
Makoto: Ami-chan, maybe you can figure out whats wrong. It would be good training for you, since you want to become a doctor and all.  
  
Ami: *blush* I haven't been practicing medicine lately...  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan...*notices Minako* Minako-chan? Whats wrong?  
  
Minako: *snaps out her dream* Oh wha?  
  
Makoto: Minako...you've changed a lot. I miss the old, I'm-Always-Cheerful, Never-Doubt-Me, Minako.  
  
Minako: *sighs* I think that Minako is on vacation...  
  
Usagi: *worried* Then what Minako are you?  
  
Minako: I'm the, I-Can't-Live-Without-Yaten, Minako. *tears form in her eyes*  
  
Ami: Oh Mina-chan, please don't cry...we all miss them.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, Luna even misses them.  
  
Makoto: Do you miss them Usa-chan?  
  
Usagi: Yes, more than anything.  
  
Rei: *walking back outside* Or do you just miss Seiya Kou?  
  
Usagi: Huh?  
  
Rei: Do you miss them all or just Seiya.  
  
Usagi: I miss them all Rei-chan! You know, Luna asked me the same question last night.  
  
Minako: I wonder what they are doing now.  
  
Usagi: So do I...  
  
???: AHHH!  
  
Minako: No way!  
  
Usagi: Not again.  
  
Ami: Minna! Henshin yo!  
  
Moon Eternal....  
Mars Crystal Power...  
Venus Crystal Power...  
Mercury Crystal Power...  
Jupiter Crystal Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
???: Energy! I want all of her energy! *evil laughter*  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop!  
  
???: Nani?!  
  
Sailor Moon: We are the five pretty senshi no ai (pretty soldiers of love), Sailor Moon!  
  
Mars: Sailor Mars.  
  
Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter  
  
Venus: Sailor Venus  
  
Mercury: Sailor Mercury!  
  
???: Hm...so this planet has Sailor Senshi huh? Let's see what you have!  
  
The unconsious woman next to the new enemy stood up, her eyes flickered then turned black. She lunged at Jupiter but Sailor Jupiter was faster and easily got out of the way. The woman fell to the ground and had a few scratches on herself.   
  
???: *smirk* Impressive.  
  
The woman stood infront of Sailor Moon and head butted her in the stomach. Sailor Moon went crashing into a tree trunk.  
  
Sailor Moon: Owie!  
  
Mars: Sailor Moon, get up! *turns to Jupiter* Jupiter!  
  
Jupiter: Hai! *cracks her knuckles* Jupiter Oak...Evolution!  
  
The woman fell to the ground twitching. The enemy smiled once again and waited for the senshi to attack her little pawn again.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The woman found herself face to face with a bright and warm light. She screamed in pain as it crossed over her. The senshi knew that the woman would go back to normal and turned their attention to the new enemy. The enemy was a girl about the age of 18 and had long sky blue hair done in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt and a long sky blue skirt with white, sparkly heals. On her forehead their was a blue oval.   
  
???: So, that was impressive. I'll have fun defeating you in combat. You won't be as easy as most guards. *points her finger at Sailor Moon* Black Water Rapids!  
  
???: Star Serious...Laser!  
  
The attack by the enemy was canceled out by the other attack. The five senshi turned around with wide eyes. They were each holding their breath hoping that it would be who they thought it was.  
  
Enemy: Wha?  
  
Fighter: Penatrating through the darkness of night...  
  
Maker: The air of freedom breaks through...  
  
Healer: We are the 3 sacred shooting stars...  
  
Fighter: Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Maker: Sailor Star Maker!  
  
Healer: Sailor Star Healer!  
  
StarLights: Sailor StarLights, Stage on!  
  
Sailor Moon: *happily* SAILOR STARLIGHTS!  
  
Enemy: *smiling* More Sailor Senshi huh? Well you shouldn't be so hard to defeat. I, Sky Blue, general of Queen Kumo (means cloud)! Demo since I have to go and talk to the queen I'll be going now! Ta ta! *jumps onto a black cloud which disappears*  
  
Sailor Moon: *tears in her eyes* StarLights! *hugs the three of them*  
  
Jupiter: Minna. Let's detransform before we cause a crowd.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
~Detransform~  
  
Rei: *hugging the three boys* You guys! We've missed you so much! Why are you three back? Shouldn't you be with you princess?  
  
The senshi heard a giggle, they looked around everywhere to find the source but couldn't. The three boys grinned at each other.  
  
Yaten: But we are with our princess.  
  
Taiki: We wouldn't leave her home alone.  
  
Seiya: It's to dangerous.  
  
Minako: *looking around* Kakyuu-hime? She is here with you? Where is she?  
  
The three boys moved away from each other and the girls found themselves face to face with teh princess of Kinmoku.  
  
Kakyuu: *smiling* Konnichiwa minna-san.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: For all who are reading this I just want to say that this story is not like my other two Seiya and Usagi stories. Also, this story is not a Mamoru bashing story. Please R&R, PLEASE! Until Chapter Two, JA NE! Please no flames, I'm really stressed at the time.  
  
Email: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
Please Visit my Seiya and Usagi Site. It's called ~*Seiya and Usagi's Secret Love*~. I'm accepting all Seiya and Usagi fanfics so please if you have one, email me it as an attachment.  
  
www.Geocities.com/Kou_Usagi2000  
  
  
  
  



	2. Usagi and Mamoru, is it over?

__

Sailor Moon

Series: D(estiny)

By: Kou Usagi

A/N: Ack! It's been so long..*Wah* What has it been a month? More? I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS DELAY! I know you all must hate me huh? *sniff sniff* See what had happen was...um...my computer kinda crashed TWICE! No this ain't no joke, it's true! See the first time it was my momma's fault, actually her friends. My momma went deleting stuff and kinda deleted one thing to many! *hand behind her back nervous laughter, mom pops here head around the corner and narrows her eyes at Kou Usagi* Um...well anyway after that my modem just gave out. And you know it won't work. RIGHT this SECOND it's not working, I haven't been online in THREE WEEKS and I'm losing my mind her people! *starts to rock back and forth* Um...so the first time it crashed I had written the next two chapters, then it CRASHED again making me start from the beginning and I'll go crazy if it crashes again...*computer screen goes black and Kou Usagi's mouth starts to twitch and she starts to laugh insanely* Oh yeah this story will be different from 'A Forbidden Love' and I am going to drill that into I'll heads until I get to the point where it's different. (Probably Chap. 5...) Oh yeah, I know most of you just scrolled down to the story not reading this but for those who are I got the September issue of 'SMILE' (this is not an advertisement) and it had the last thingy of 'Sailor Moon Sailor StarS' (does anyone know why they wrote it with a cap. S? I don't!) and I was mad! Not a lick of Three Lights in it! *breaks down crying* Well anyway I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm sorry for the delay. Well on with today's chapter of *says in an excited voice* Sailor Moon D! 

CAST!

Usagi's Age: 16

School: Juuban High

Mamoru's Age: 18 (I really don't know!)

School: Um...some college in Tokyo, I dunno

Princess Kakyuu's Age: 17 (I made that up in this story)

School: Ah come on, don't you think she has enough education? So no school time now. 

Everyone else is the same! ^_^

(Oh yeah, is Chibi Chibi 2 or 3, just a question)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Episode 202: Mamoru and Usagi...Is It Over?

(USAGI'S POV!)

__

I look around my surroundings looking very confused. There's a lovely water fountain maybe about 10 feet away from me. I can hear a waltz playing somewhere far away and people having a good time. It was at a celebration of some kind. It was around maybe midnight, the crisp cool air, the lovely stars, I just for a second fell in love with my surroundings. Then I heard my friend Rei Hino, of Planet Mars running towards me, I think it was a funny sight seeing her run in such a tight fitting dress. It made me think WHY was she wearing a dress? Then when I heard he address me as 'Princess Serenity' things seemed to fit into place, I was in the past, on the Moon. At home. Princess Rei dragged me into a colossal castle I had just now noticed. It was the Moon Palace. Inside I was greeted with a bright warm light and a lot of happy smiles. Rei smiled at me and winked before she went to go flirt with a few young gentlemen. I stared in awe at the palace, it had been such a long time since I had seen it. My eyes landed on a young man who was talking to a few other men around his age. He was wearing a black tuxedo like everyone else there but something about him made him look different from the rest. He was extremely handsome and had long jet black hair pulled neatly into a ponytail. The man saw me staring at him and winked. Then he said something to the men around him causing them to laugh and all separate. The man I was staring at made his way towards me just as another waltz started, I let out a little 'yelp' and I looked down automatically blushing. When I looked back up I saw his handsome blue eyes staring into mine. He held out his hand and I took it with a smile. I began to relax, I felt as if I knew him, as if we were friends and had shared all of our secrets with one another, demo I felt like we were MORE than just friends...then I saw another one of my fellow sent, Princess Ami Mizuno of the planet Mercury. She was smiling broadly at her partner and he was smiling back at her. They then looked at my partner and I and let out a few snickers. All I knew was that I felt something bumping into to me sending me flying into the arms of my partners...and my lips on his. I heard a few snickers coming from all of my friends, and people who I hadn't known. my Partner wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe, I felt loved. I began to blush and pulled away from his embrace and looked past him. I gasped when I saw a black figure make it's way towards us. I shook my head not wanting it to come any closer. I heard a sinister laugh and the black shadow pulled my partner into it's evil arms. My dancing partner closed his eyes tight and screamed for me to run, I didn't, I couldn't move. I just stared in horror crying. I heard screams from my friends and others. I closed my eyes hoping it would all be over, like a terrible nightmare. But when I opened them I saw the same thing. This time the figure with my Partner was getting farther away, but I saw no fear in my Partners eyes. I ran trying to catch up with the two but I failed. My Partner and the black figure disappeared and so did my friends. I slumped down and began to cry in my hands, this was all to much. When I opened my eyes I met blackness. Not a soul in sight. Then I heard the laughter again, but it seemed distant. If that didn't become bad enough I felt the ground underneath me give out. I began to cry as I fell...fell to my death...fell to a place of sorrow...where I would become no more.

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

Usagi: *falls from bed* Wah! *scatches her head and says in a small voice* It was a dream...

Luna walked right past her and turned the alarm clock on with her paw. Usagi sat up and stared around.

Luna: *stretching* Good morning sleepy head, it seems you have actually woke up, this calls for a celebration.

Usagi: *throws a pillow at her cat* Cut the sarcasm Luna!

Luna: *smiling* All right, now Usagi-chan today be on the look out for the enemy, maybe we can locate them before they attack again.

Usagi: *sighs* Demo Luuuuuuuna! The enemy is sneaky! Why don't we just do what we always do, once they appear kick their butts, then so on and so on.

Luna: *sighs* I give up on you.

Usagi: Nag me all you want Luna but you can't spoil my day! *throws a blouse on* I have a date with my Mamo-chan! *stars in her eyes*

Luna: I should of known, you looked to happy.

Usagi: *sticks her tongue out* Just because I spend more time with my Mamo-chan than you do with Artemis doesn't give you the right to criticize me. *leaves her room*

Luna: *stares with eyes wide open* Now that was uncalled for!

***

(Dark Heavens)

A young woman maybe in her early 20's bowed before a thrown. Her face was pale, her lips were slightly twitching and she looked afraid to move an inch. A hand began to tap it's fingernails on the arm rest as if signaling Sky Blue it was time for her to talk. Sky Blue looked up straightened up. A small black globe formed in her hands and then it floated over to the woman in the throne.

Sky Blue: My queen, I have come with energy, I hope this will be enough to create the Stone.

???: *smiles wickedly* Ah yes! Very good Sky Blue, now the Color Stone will be created! *releases the energy and the room is filled with a bright light.*

The light died and a diamond shape silver crystal floated high above the two's head. It gently floated to Sky Blue who stared at it in awe and hugged it tight to her. 

???: Now Sky Blue, this is not a toy, take great care of it, and find the colors.

Sky Blue: Ah yes...what were those Colors again? *sweatdrop*

???: 

Blue-A peaceful soul, although they have a hint of sadness in their life

Red-A soul that has been possessed by hatred and evil, this color won't do us to well

Pink-A soul that is filled with happiness although something is missing...love most of the time

Aqua-A soul that happy, a soul that is peaceful and they have a strong soul within them

Green-A soul that doesn't know what it wants and takes things that is not it's to find happiness

Lavender-A soul that is full of strength and determination

Silver-A soul that is the second most powerful color alive, it represents love, happiness, and strength

White-A crystal clear soul which is most common. They have found happiness, love, and love life

Gold-The most powerfulest soul to live, there is only one of them around, find this Color!

Sky Blue: Okay my queen! You can put all of your trust in me! *salutes her*

???: I should hope...*sighs*

Sky Blue: *winks and disappears*

***

(Park, Bench)

Usagi: *clings onto Mamoru's arm* Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! You won't believe what happened yesterday!

Mamoru: Um...what? *crosses his legs*

Usagi: *^_^ smile* Guess Mamo-chan, guess!  


Mamoru: *sweatdrop* Um...you could of learned how to cook...um you passed your first math test...

Usagi: Noooo!

???: Usagi-san?

Usagi: *whips her head around* Kakyuu-sama!

Mamoru: *confused look* Kakyuu-sama?

Usagi: *turns back to Mamoru* Hai Mamo-chan! Meet Kakyuu-hime, princess of the planet Kinmoku, that was my news Mamo-chan! The StarLight senshi and their princess are back on Earth!

Mamoru: *stands up and kisses Kakyuu's hand* Konnichiwa Kakyuu-sama, I'm Chiba Mamoru.

Kakyuu: *blushes* Um...Konni-konnichiwa Mamoru-sama. *turns to Usagi* Oh dear! *backs away from the two* Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!

Couple: *look at each other* What?

Kakyuu: Gomen nasai, Usagi-san, Mamoru-san. I didn't notice you two were on a date, I guess I interrupted it didn't I? 

Couple: Iie, don't worry, we don't mind.

Kakyuu: I'm sorry, I just got so bored at home since the boys went to go and sign up for school at Juuban High School, I decided to go for a walk around Tokyo demo the problem is, I don't have a guide to show me around.

Mamoru: *says to quickly* I'll show you around.

Usagi: _Eh?_

Kakyuu: *clasps her hands together* Oh really Mamoru-san! Arigato!

Mamoru: *smiles and turns to Usagi* Usako, you don't mind do you?

Usagi: *smiles, left side of her mouth twitching* Oh no! Of course not, go on and have fun *says in a whisper* demo not to much!

Kakyuu: Thank you for letting me borrow your boyfriend, I promise I'll bring him back in one piece! *giggles*

Usagi: *fake smile* Okay Kakyuu, you and Mamo-chan should get going before the stores close.

Mamoru: I'll call you later Usako!

Kakyuu: Bye Usagi-san!

Usagi: Ja ne! *waves until they are out of sight then sighs* 

???: *giggles and jumps out at Usagi* USAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!

Usagi: Wah! *falls over then shakes her head and jumps up* NAARUU-CHAN! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack! *holds her heart*

Naru: *hands behind her back ^_^ smile* Now Usa-chan you know your to young to get a hard attack!

Usagi: *sighs* So what have you been up to Naru-chan? I haven't seen you around lately...you or Umino..*narrows eyes* Where were you?

Naru: *blushes then has stars in her eyes* Oh Usagi! Come on, let's go to Crowns Parlor, I'll tell you all about it! *takes Usagi's hand and runs towards the parlor*

Usagi: Naaru! Your gonna pull my arm off!

***

(Downtown)

Kakyuu and Mamoru were both walking down the streets in total silence. Kakyuu carried to bags with her, she bought a diary and Mamoru bought her a stuffed purple medium sized Teddy Bear that had the title 'PRINCESS' printed across the belly. Kakyuu stopped walking and so did Mamoru. They looked at each other for a second before Kakyuu opened her mouth.

Kakyuu: Um...arigato for the bear Mamoru-chan! (~ Whoa, where did all of this '-chan' stuff come from?) *holds up the bag with the bear to her face with a ^_^ smile* 

Mamoru: *smiles* Don't mention it, I just thought it would be a good thing for you to get a souvenir to remind you of your trip here, and the people. 

Kakyuu: *blush* I don't think I will ever forget Earth, nor it's people.

Mamoru: *winks* Well just in case you forget that bear is to remind you, Usako would be hurt if you had forgotten her.

Kakyuu: Oh yeah, about that. I'm sorry Mamoru-chan for breaking your date with Usagi-san...

Mamoru: Kakyuu-chan it's fine, Usako didn't seem to mind, plus I promised I would make it up for her.

Kakyuu: That's a relief, demo I still can't help feel respon- *feels something on her lips...*

Kakyuu looked up and saw Mamoru's lips on her owns. In reflex she returned the kiss and soon they both found themselves in a passionate kiss. Kakyuu dropped both bags and wrapped her arms around him, as did Mamoru. (I AM SOOOOOOO TELLING USA-CHAN!) 

***  


(Crowns Parlor)

Usagi: *jumping up, shouting* Really!? PARIS!?

Everyone in the parlor looked at Usagi and Naru pulled her arm so she would sit down. Usagi took her seat with a blush visible on her face.

Usagi: *whispering* Paris?

Naru: *nodding her head* Hai! It was so much fuuuun! Umi-chan is sooooooo romantic! *clasps hands together with stars in her eyes*

Usagi: Oh wow, that's something. So tell me, what was it like?

Naru: It was sooo romantic! The cobblestone streets, all of the outdoor parlors, I took some pictures to here. *takes out an envelope from her pocket and hands to Usagi*

Usagi: *looks at the pictures of Naru and Umino* Oh wow. kawaii! Hehe, look at Umino. *hands the pictures back to Naru* Naru-chan your a lucky girl!

Naru: To have such a cool guy like Umino I know! Looks at her watch and gasps* Oops! Oh Usa-chan I've got to go. I promised momma I would help out at the shop. See ya! *waves bye*

Usagi: Ja Naru-chan! *waves until she is out of sight then slouches down* _Oh wow, Paris, the city of Love. That would be a great place for Mamo-chan and I to go to. Demo Mamo-chan probably wouldn't have time, with all of his studying and work. It seems...like he doesn't have time for me anymore...or is it just me. Maybe I should get a part time job somewhere, Rei's grandfather is always getting her some, maybe I'm not responsible enough for him. I mean his dream is to become a doctor and I have no idea what the future has in store for me...expect for the whole Crystal Tokyo thing. Oh Mamo-chan, what's happening to us? *_sighs* 

Usagi was awaken from her thoughts when she felt a firm head pat her on one of her buns. She looked up and saw Seiya taking a seat across from her. Usagi blushed and looked down then she looked back up and saw Seiya smiling at her.

Seiya: *smiling* Hey Odango Atama, what's a kirei girl like you doing sitting here alone?

Usagi: *blushing* I was just finishing up a conversation with a friend.She was telling me about her trip to Paris with her boyfriend.

Seiya: Paris eh? That sounds very interesting.

Usagi: *sips on her soda* Seiya-kun tell me something...

Seiya: Okay.

Usagi: How long are you guys staying?

Seiya: *grins* Oh you want us to leave that bad eh? Okay I'll just go tell Kakyuu-sama there was a change in plan....

Usagi: *wide eyed* Iie! Iie! Don't go, that's the last thing I need. I was so sad when you guys left Earth, nothing was the same anymore. *looks down*

Seiya: *surprised* _At least Odango was happy to see us return...demo Usagi is a good person, her heart easily breaks if someone leaves her...shes so sweet, that's what I love about her. _*smiles*

Usagi: Er...Seiya? Are you okay?

Seiya: *shakes his head* Oh nothing, what was the question?

Usagi: How long are you guys staying here?

Seiya: That's really for Kakyuu-hime to decide, and the new enemy. Until it's gone we'll be here.

Usagi: *smiles* _At least the enemy is good for one thing!_

***

Mamoru and Kakyuu were in the park sitting on the edge of a water fountain of an angel. Kakyuu had hear head on his shoulder and was slowly twirling her pointer finger in the chilled water. Mamoru had an arm around her waist and held her close, they both sat in comfortable silence, that was until Kakyuu cleared her throat to say something. 

Kakyuu: Mamoru-chan, gomen nasai...

Mamoru: *looks down* Eh? For what? (Well I think it's kinda obvious!)

Kakyuu: Well, this was all of my fault. Maybe I should of stayed on Kinmoku and let the StarLight senshi handle this. Now Usagi-san is going to hate me.

Mamoru: *holds her closer to him* Kakyuu-chan don't say that. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't known you. Usagi-san will understand, she is a very understanding sweet girl.

Kakyuu: *smiles* Mamo-chan...*kisses Mamoru* 

The two broke away from each other when they heard laughter and the yelling of a very angry girl. They both looked up and saw Seiya running as fast as he could and Usagi right on his tail. He was carrying something that looked something awful like a black purse. 

Usagi: *fire burning in her eyes* SEEEEEEEEIIIIIIYA! Gimme it back!

Seiya: *laughing* Like I said before Odango Atama, your gonna have to catch me if you want it back.

Usagi: Seeiya! I swear, once I catch you I'll pin you to the ground and I won't let you go!

Seiya: *smiles* Hm...spend my life with Odango, I could live with that!

Seiya slowed down a bit on purpose because he knew that he was much faster than Usagi and it may take her a long time for her to catch up with him. Usagi caught up with him and did what she had promised, she pinned him to the ground with her hands on his wrist. Seiya handed her the purse and Usagi smiled, but she still didn't let him go.

Seiya: Okay Usagi, I gave you back your purse, now will you let me go?

Usagi: *grins* Now Seiya, I told you...your not getting up for a long time.

Seiya and Usagi both looked at each others eyes without any sudden movement but they broke the gaze when the heard someone clear there throat. They looked up and saw Kakyuu and Mamoru looking down on them. Usagi let out a quiet gasp and looked down at Seiya. She jumped off of him and stood up, same did Seiya. She cleared her throat and smiled at Mamoru.

Usagi: Hey Mamo-chan! Are you and Kakyuu-sama back from shopping? That was quick. 

Mamoru: Er...yeah were back. Um...Usagi-san can we talk-alone please if you don't mind?

Usagi: *smiles* Hai!

Mamoru and Usagi walked 15 feet away from Kakyuu and Usagi and Mamoru leaned against a tree trunk letting out a heavy sigh. He looked at Usagi who was smiling broadly waiting for him to speak. 

Mamoru: Usagi-san...I don't think...I think we should just be...I think we should just be friends for now on.

Usagi: Nani?

Mamoru: I'm saying that I think it would be best if we broke up?.

Usagi: *shocked* Naze?

Mamoru: We've fallen out of love...and Kakyuu...

Usagi: *tears form in her eyes* I knew it! I knew it! Mamo-chan...

Mamoru: *wipes her tears away* Onegai, don't cry. I think it's for the best, I know you think that to.

Usagi: *shakes her head* Iie! Iie, no I don't! I love you Mamo-chan, you promised me that we would get married!

Mamoru: *looks down* Usagi-san...

Usagi: Iie! Don't call me Usagi-san, I'm Usako! Usako!  


Mamoru: *holds Usagi* Usagi, please don't cry...please.

Usagi: *sniffles* Why Mamo-chan...why?

Mamoru: Because we aren't in love. The only reason we dated was because we knew it was right, that's what we did in the **past**. We don't want to relive that now do we? *Usagi shakes her head 'no'* Usagi-san, you can say you love me but you have to **mean **it. You can easily go up to Seiya and say 'I love you' *Usagi blushes* but you have to mean it. Do you understand?

Usagi: *nods* Hai, demo Mamo-chan, no matter what you say I love you.

Mamoru: *sighs* Usagi. please stop lying to yourself! 

Usagi: *lays her head on Mamoru's shoulder* Mamo-chan...

Mamoru: Usagi, please I know you know that you don't love me...so please just tell me...the **TRUTH**.

Usagi: *thinks back to the time when she would look at other guys*I...I guess I don't love you do I? I'm so sorry that I treated you like that! 

Mamoru: It's okay Usagi-chan. but you will always be my little sister.

Usagi: *smiling* And your my older brother!

Mamoru: *smiles* Come on Usagi-chan, lets not keep Seiya and Kakyuu waiting.

Usagi: Hai! *^_^ smile*

Mamoru and Usagi walked back to where Kakyuu and Seiya were. Once Kakyuu saw her she did a quick bow and mumbled an apology under her breath. Her eyes clearly said 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.' Usagi smiled at her and hugged her making Kakyuu feel better. Seiya just looked confused.

Seiya: Did I miss anything? *sweatdrop*

Usagi: *smiling* Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'll explain to you. Come on! *pulls his arm*

Seiya: Nani, where are we going?

Usagi: Osa-P! I'm going to explain to Naru-chan while I explain to you. Then I'll tell the girls! Now come on! 

(For those who didn't know Osa-P is the jewelry store Naru's mother works at)

Usagi and Seiya walked away while Kakyuu and Mamoru watched them leave. Kakyuu smiled to herself and Mamoru noticed.

Mamoru: Nani?

Kakyuu: I think one day those two will be much more than friends.

Mamoru: *smiles* You know, I think your right.

***

(Osa-P)

Naru: Momma, I'm going to go out now okay?

N. Mother: Okay dear, be careful.

Naru: All right momma. *puts hand on handle of door*

Naru was about to leave when she heard a laugh. She looked around but saw someone. She was about to attempt on leaving again when she felt a gust of wind behind her. When she turned around she saw Sky Blue sitting on a dark rain cloud which was floating in mid air. Naru looked at her in shock and tried to talk but the words couldn't escape her lips. Sky Blue didn't waste anytime.

Sky Blue: *grins* Hm...this should be interesting! SHINE! (not die...just 'shine'!) 

The light from the Color Stone shone and a black light was aimed at Naru's forehead and a black symbol took shape there as she screamed in pain. Her body was engulfed in a black light and a white light left Naru's body. Naru's eye grew wide then she fell unconscious. 

Sky Blue: Color White...this shall please my queen! *takes out a velvet pouch but stops when she hears footsteps*

Naru's Mother: Naru...are you all right I heard-oh dear God! *looks at the unconscious Naru and Sky Blue* Who are you? What did you do to my daughter?

Sky Blue: It must be my lucky day, two victims in a day! Oh ho ho ho! SHINE! (again, just Shine)

Naru's Mother opened her mouth in shock and screamed when the black symbol burned onto her forehead. A black light engulfed her body and she fell unconscious just as pink light left her body and floated in front of her. Sky Blue neared it and smiled wickedly.

Sky Blue: Color Pink. I knew it, today is my day! *smiles*

Sky Blue took out the same velvet pouch and reached out for the pink and clear light. Just as her fingertips touched them both a strong white light knocked them out of reach. Sky Blue looked up and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter at the doorway.

Sky Blue: Nani?

Sailor Moon: What you are doing is not healthy for you or the people you are harming so if you don't want to feel the wrath of the senshi no ai I urge you to stop while your ahead for I am Sailor Moon!

Fighter: Sailor Star Fighter!

Sailor Moon: And in the name of the moon we shall punish you! *does her pose*

Sky Blue: *blows on her nails* Oh really...let's see how long you'll last with Acro Brat! Acro Brat come forth now!

The floor started to glow just as a figure slowly descended from it. She had forest green hair done in pigtails and wore a white T-shirt and in her breast pocket there was a lollipop. She wore mini skirt and stockings. She stood tall before the Sailor Senshi before she fell to the ground bursting into tears causing the senshi and Sky Blue to sweatdrop.

Acro Brat: It's not fair, it's not fair! They are older than me, have cooler outfits than me, and-

Sky Blue: *stuffs the lollipop in Acro Brats mouth* Shut up and get the job done! *jumps on her cloud and disappears*

Acro Brat: Pue! *spits the lollipop out of her mouth and throws it at senshi*

The lollipop transformed into a bomb that was slowly ticking, Sailor Moon grabbed onto Fighter's arm and closed her eyes. She let out a yelp as the bomb got closer. The bomb fell to the ground but it was still ticking. Sailor Star Fighter watched the bomb closely as the string slowly disappeared, then it happened, it exploded-in a way. Bits and pieces of the bomb were floating around the room, Fighter reached out for one and sweatdropped.

Fighter: A....a balloon?

Sailor Moon: *opens on eye* Eh? *opens the other and lets go of Fighter arm, laughs triumphatly* Aha hahaha, you can't defeat the Sailor Senshi with a rubber bomb!

Acro Brat: Hm! *does a backflip and takes out three wrappers* Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum, *throws the gum in her mouth and blows a huge bubble* so delious, trap these senshi and make it quick! 

The large bubble floated over to Fighter and Sailor Moon and swallowed them within it. Sailor Moon began to bang on the 'walls'.

Sailor Moon: Ah! Lemme outta here! I may be claustrophobic! Let us out!

MARS FLAME SNIPER!

The bubble burst leaving pink goo on Fighter and Sailor Moon. Fighter looked at her pink hands and blinked a few times. They both looked up and saw the whole senshi team and Kakyuu and Tuxedo Kamen. 

Sailor Moon: *smiling* Sailor Senshi!

Acro Brat: *crying* Not more! It's not fair, not fair! Dance!

Acro Brat threw Pop Pop Pers at the senshi making them jump up and dance. (Pop Pop Pers-those lil things that explode when you throw em at the ground) Sailor Saturn jumped in front of the Sailor Senshi and tightened her grip on her staff.

SILENT WALL!

All of the Pop Pop Pers disappeared and Acro Brat looked confused. Sailor Moon let out a sigh and Sailor Uranus looked at her.

Uranus: Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: *takes out her tier* Hai!

SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

The light went over Acro Brat but didn't leave a scar or scratch on her. Acro Brat looked at them still smiling.

Acro Brat: Is that the best you got? *licks her lips*

Sailor Senshi: Nani?

All of the senshi looked panicked but Sailor Moon was the most panicked of all. She slumped down to the ground tightning her grip on her tier. She began to tap the top part of it with her hand in attempt to get it working. Free tears ran down her face and she didn't bother wiping them away. 

Sailor Moon: Come one, work. Why won't you work?! *says in a soft voice* Silver Moon, Crystal Power...*closes her eyes*

All of the senshi were looking at Sailor Moon with sympathy in her eyes. Acro Brat took advantage of this situation and held out both of her hands. She focused her energy and a tiny sprinkles of blue light formed in her hands. Together they formed a medium sized globe of light. The globe zoomed from her hands and made it's way to the unaware Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter saw this and ran to cover Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was confused what was happening but things seemed to fit in place when she saw scratches on Fighter and when she fell unconscious. Sailor Moon had a horrified look on her face as she watched, tears of sadness and anger now fell on her face. She held Sailor Star Fighter close to her. 

Sailor Moon: Fighter, Fighter wake up. Seiya...iie...iie...FIGHTER!

Sailor Moon cried on Fighter's chest while the senshi watched with tears falling from there own face. (even Uranus...hehe ^.~) Out of no where a white light appeared blinding all of the Senshi (but Sailor Moon) and Acro Brat. Sailor Moon shielded her eyes but didn't let go of Fighter has the light fell on her. Sailor Moon's senshi locket left it's place on her chest and floated in front of her. As soon as the locket left it's place on her Senshi outfit her clothes went back to what she was wearing before she had transformed but she could care less. Two giant wings sprouted on the sides on the heart shaped locket and swallowed it whole. The wings began to glow a warm color and the shrunk in size making the new locket visible. The locket was now round shaped locket and it was red. In the middle a yellow crescent moon was printed on it, Many tiny stars of different colors took up the rest of the space on the locket. The outline of something started to take form next to the brand new Moon Locket. Then a new scepter appeared. On the handle it was magenta, A stretched out silver star was in the middle. Yellow crescent moons surrounded it and it looked like someone had taken a bottle of silver glitter and poured some on the handle of it. On the sides of the handle there were two stiff wings that were pinkish whitish. (Lemme explain- At the bottom is pink then it gets lights till at the top of the wings it white). On top of the scepter there sat a Moon and Star joined together (Like the crescent moon is sideways and the star, which is red is crammed next to it as if someone was trying to make them into one) The warm light which had spilled upon them was slowly disappearing. Sailor Moon was still looking at the two new tools she was had received in awe, while the other senshi shortly followed in doing as soon as they could see. Sailor Moon gently laid Fighters head on the ground and stood up right in front of the objects. They were glowing yellow and Sailor Moon slowly touched the locket at first. As soon as her fingertip touched it her clothes changed to her Princess Serenity gown. She held the locket close to her chest. 

Serenity: _It feels so warm...I can feel my power, my fellow senshi's power, Seiya's...and someone else's, demo I can't recognize who's energy it is._

Voice In Serenity's Head: _Serenity...please treasure these objects, they are made directly from love, you are loved very much._

Serenity: _*_gasp* _Is that...Queen Serenity seiyuu?_

Queen Serenity: _Yes my daughter, now please, transform and protect the ones you love!_

Serenity: _Hai! _

Serenity held the new locket high above her head and called out her new transformation words:

MOON COSMOS POWER!

Princess Serenity found herself in a funnel of hearts, butterflies, crescent moons, and rainbow colors. Once the passed over the senshi got a good look at Rainbow Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's mini skirt was multicolored going horizontally and she wore sky blue boots and at the tip it was white with the crescent moon on one boot and a red star on the other. On her gloves the end of them they were a pale blue color. The ribbon on her chest was red still and between them was her newest creation, her locket. Her color was blue with white stripes, on her choker it was white with a golden crescent moon on it. Sailor Moon's sleeves on her shoulders were transparent once more and she had wings on her back. (Not the 'STARS' wings, these actually look real!) Sailor Moon had a tiara but this one had all of the senshi colors on it with a moon with wings on it. The bow on her back was still quite long in length. The senshi kept staring and Fighter slowly awakened, but she was the only one who knew. When she first saw Sailor Moon she thought she was an angel, but then she saw the real her. Fighter gave a weak smile and tried to sit up, but finding difficulty doing that she gave up and stayed on the ground staring at Rainbow Sailor Moon.

Fighter: _Is that Odango, she looks like an angel, demo she really is an angel. I wish...I wish I could tell her how I feel, demo it's not that easy..._

Sailor Moon reached out for her new Love Scepter and she felt a felt energy rush all though her body. 

MOON ANGELIC WHISPER!

A very strong light passed over Acro Brat and she let a scream of pain and fury. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor next to Fighter. The senshi all ran to her complimenting on her job-well-done. Fighter let out a little cough and the senshi all turned their head. Sailor Moon gasped and a wide smile came across her face. She threw her arms around the injured Fighter and started crying.

Sailor Moon: Fighter your all right! Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me to death!

Fighter: *smiles* I won't Odango...I promise.

Sailor Moon: *sniffling* Are you all right?

Fighter: Yes Sailor Moon I'm fine.

Sailor Moon: Are you bleeding?

Fighter: *sitting up* I don't think so...

Sailor Moon: *sniffling* Can you breath?

Fighter: *looks at Sailor Moon then laughs and pets one of her buns* Odango...*Brings her face VERY close to Sailor Moon* I'm fine!

The senshi were laughing at the conversation between Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter and forgot all about the victims in the room. Mercury turned her head and noticed them.

Mercury: Minna-san....what are those?

The senshi all turned their heads to the Colors and gave each other a look of puzzlement. Once the two Colors realized they had been recognized they returned to their respected owners. This got the senshi more confused. Uranus now took this time to express herself...

Uranus: Okay now I want to know...WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? No one here invited them to come back and cause mayhem again!

Senshi: Uranus...

Sailor Moon: Uranus...I gave the Star Lights that they could come visit anytime they liked and I'm so happy they did. So will you PLEASE not start a fight? PLEASE?! *eyes start to twinkle*

Uranus: Humph! I will...only is SHE (or he) stays away from Konoko!

Senshi: Uranus...

Uranus: *crosses arms, closes eyes and smirks* I'm kidding....

***  


(The Next Day- Hikawa Shrine)

Rei: **stretches and yawns* Okay Usagi what is so important that you called a meeting on the weekend. I mean it's not like you to announce anything that's SERIOUS!

Usagi: *sticks her tongue out* Shut up Rei! This is important!

Usagi called the senshi to a meeting the following day, not to discuss senshi bussiness but her personal life...in this case, just what had happened to Mamoru and her. The three boys sat at the edge of the step waking patiently for Usagi to make her announcement. Everyone had been there but Kakyuu and Mamoru who she had not mentioned this meeting to. Luna was stretched out on Ami's lap and staring dreamily at Yaten who was right next to her. Artemis, who was on Minako's shoulder, scuffed and turned his head acting like he didn't notice or care. Setsuna had not said a word during the whole time Usagi allowed them to talk. She just sat next to Hotaru bitting her bottom lip looking at the rest of the steps of the shrine which had just been swept by Yuuichirou.

Usagi: *bites her lip* All right you guys, I don't know if you'll understand or want to hear this but....*inhales deeply* MamoruandIbrokeup! *says extra fast*

Senshi: *amazed* WHAT?

Usagi: *says slowly* Weeeeeeeee.....Brooooookeeeeee....Uuuuuuuup.

Ami: Why?

Haruka: When?

Rei: For what?

Seiya: Eh?

Makoto: Why did you go and do that?

Michiru: Didn't you think about the future princess?

Yaten: Future? What are you talking about?

Hotaru: *softly* ChibiUsa?!

Taiki: ChibiUsa?

Seiya: Who?

Setsuna: Princess...

Seiya: Where?

Taiki: What princess?

Usagi: QUIET!

All Usagi heard was silence which pleased her, now she would get a chance to talk, all of those questions were over her head.

Usagi: Okay okay okay! I can only answer one question at a time, don't make me have a mental breakdown! Okay this is what happened, this should answer all of those questions of yours. Okay Mamoru and I broke up because we really don't love each other, we only stayed together because that's what we know Destiny wants. Mamoru found himself a new love and I agree that they make a cute couple. Also we both know this will change the future, we are willing to make that sacrifice. Now does that answer your questions?

Everything was quiet but the birds chripping happily in their nests. Then Makoto spoke up.

Makoto: The future...is a blur now...

Rei: No...not really...one of us knows whats to make of it.

The inner and outer senshi turned to Setsuna who was still as quiet as she was. Setsuna was avoiding eye contact with them, she didn't know what else to do, she knew the future and she knew that that was the one they would have to live with for the rest of their lives.

Setsuna: I am sorry minna...I can not say...

Haruka: *cracks her knuckles* **THEY** caused this! *points to Three Lights* Before they appeared everything was peachy! (I know Haruka saying 'Peachy', I must be high!) Now all of a sudden our princess wants to break up with her prince, the future probably changed and ChibiUsa...don't even get me on that subject! I knew you good for nothings-

Michiru: *Places her hand on Haruka's shoulder* Haruka please stop. These words will hurt our princess.

Haruka: But it's true!

Usagi: *closes her eyes, talks in a whisper* Haruka...please, don't blame this on Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. They had nothing to do with this! Mamoru and I broke up on our own!

Seiya: Um...Odango, who is 'ChibiUsa'?

All of the senshi looked away but Usagi who didn't seem to mind answering that question.

Usagi: ChibiUsa-chan was my future daughter. She was to be born in the 30th century, she was to be me and Mamoru's daughter. She was a senshi just like the rest of us, Sailor Chibi Moon. Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Princess of Crystal Tokyo.

Taiki: Royalty? Serenity? Endymion....Tsukino-san I'm afriad you have gotten me confused.

Setsuna: I'll explain. You see around a thousand years ago on the Moon there was a royal family. Queen Serenity, the ruler of the moon and her daughter Princess Serenity...or the Usagi right before you *Three Lights turn to Usagi*. Serenity was to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the next queen once she was old enough. Sure enough she fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth...or Mamoru today. Although her court which was made of Sailor Venus...Princess of Venus, Sailor Mars...Princess of Mars, Sailor Jupiter...Princess of Jupiter....Sailor Mercury...Princess of Mercury, warned her to stay away from him and that that love was not allowed for they were from two different worlds the Princess ignored them and did as she wanted. The Moon was attacked by a strong woman by the name of Queen Beryl, she killed everyone but the Queen on the planet. Princess Serenity and Endymion died for one another. Queen Serenity was hurt to see her daughter killed at such an early age and wanted to apologize to everyone on the Moon for what had happened. She used the Silver Crystal...the crystal Usagi carries with her today, to send them all to the future on this planet, hoping that they would all have a normal life. None of them remembered a thing about the Moon or their lives, not even the Princess and her court. But when evil had awakened and it was time for them to fight back once again, including Usagi. Young ChibiUsa had come from the future in search of Sailor Moon's help to save her mother. They soon learned that her mother was Neo Queen Serenity, ruler over Earth, wife of King Endymion, mother of Princess ChibiUsa, and the future Usagi. 

Usagi: *smiles* Couldn't had said it better myself.

Seiya: Let me get this straight...your a reincarnated princess...future Queen of Earth, and wife of Mamoru?

Usagi: For the first two Yes, for the last No. That changed...I WAS all of that but as if today I am not the third, heck I may not even be the Queen.

Rei: What do you mean, you have to be queen.

Usagi: Yes demo this is Mamoru's planet....

Hotaru, who had been equally as quiet as Setsuna now cleared her throat to get attention from the others.

Hotaru: What is to become of ChibiUsa.

It was silent for a second, everyone tried to think of a way to explain this to Hotaru, in a way so that her heart wouldn't break.

Haruka: *sighs* We don't know.

Hotaru: *jumps up* No you do know. And I know you know! ChibiUsa won't be born! She won't exist. If Usagi and Mamoru don't marry ChibiUsa-chan will NEVER be born! *tears fill her eyes* My best friend...my first friend.

Setsuna grabbed hold of Hotaru and wrapped her in her arms and let her cry there. She rocked back and forth trying to comfort her. She felt bad for Hotaru.

Ami: Hotaru...

Minako: Matte, I have another question.

Usagi: Yes?

Minako: Who is Mamoru's new girlfriend?

Usagi: *smiles* Oh yeah, Kakyuu-san!

Senshi: WHAT!  


Seiya: You mean our princess?

Yaten: Your lying!

Usagi: Now why would I lie about a thing like that?

Yaten: I dunno...

Rei: Mamoru and Kakyuu eh? Who would of guessed.

Minako: You know...ONE good things come outta this all!

Minna: What?

Minako: *smiles* Now we can play matchmaker for Usagi-chan!  


Inner Senshi (-Ami): *Pumps fist in air* Yeaaaaah!

Usagi: *falling over* Onegai minna, iie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Started: September 25

Ended: October 13

Oh yeah! My birthday was three days ago (the tenth) and my family is driving me crazy saying that I'm a teenager and how does it feel and calling me like that. It got really annoying especially when I was trying to watch the second Ranma ½ movie (Nihao My Concubine) and Ah! My Goddess number three (Burning Hearts on the Road) I got 100 dollars from my grandmother on my fathers side and 20 from my grandmother on my mothers side so I went shopping! I bought Aaliyah's new CD, some candy, Ranma ½ the second movie, Ah! My Goddess Three, Lotsa Manga ($20 worth!) and thats it. (I know, its a shame!) So tomorrow (which is Sunday) I'm going to my stepdads family side to celebrate my birthday and that means MORE MONEY! YEAH! MORE ANIMÉ! YAHOO! So I don't know when I'll post this, my internet STILL ain't working! I'm about to lose it people! Also I'll post a chapter every **10** reviews (HINT HINT!) Also I'm going to try to make this more like the show, I MAY add some Manga attacks in here, you never know. ^_~ 

~ Kou Usagi: Age 13!! Mwahahaha!

(P.S on my B-day in my L.A class my friend Amanda urged the class to sing HappyBirthdayDay to me so they did, I'm gonna get her! Her B-day is the 30th Mwhaha!)

Japanese Dictionary:

Usagi: Rabbit, Bunny

Tsuki: Moon

no: of

Taiki: air

Mamoru: Protector

ai: Love

demo: but

nani: what

naze: why

hai: yes

kirei: pretty

kawaii: cute

iie: no

onegai: please

doko: where

sempai: upper classmate

senshi: warrior

sensai: teacher, manga artist, professor

baka: idiot

gaki: brat

shine: die

kumo: cloud

tenshi: angel

yoma: monster

-san: you respent

-tachi: group (Haruka-tachi maybe Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru)

-kun: Mrs. and Mr. or for boys

-chan: friend or pet name

seyuui: (I know I spelled it WRONG) voice

matte: wait

mamoru: protect

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: 

Usagi's Voice: Oh what am I to do?

Rei's Voice: What's the matter Usagi-chan?

Usagi's Voice: I'm having mixed feelings about Seiya

Minako's V.: Oh do I hear a crush coming on?

Usagi's V.: Minako-chan!

Ami: Thats not all of the problem, we have a little mystery to solve, an old friend has returned, which is strange, why and HOW did s(he) come back.

Usagi: Don't miss **_Setsuna's Secret, The Return Of An Old Friend!_**

__


	3. Setsuna's Secret, The Return of an Old F...

**__**

Sailor Moon

Series: SailorMoon D(estiny)

Disclaimer: I Kou Usagi am confessing that I do not own Bishojo Sera Muun. Yes I know, amazing isn't it?! All props go to Naoko Takeuchi, Japan! Oh and this is a Mamoru and Usagi story-wait! Who put that?! Um I'd hate to burst your bubble but this story is about Seiya and Usagi-not Mamoru!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was sitting on the park bench very patiently. It was a beautiful fall afternoon. Just then someone came running up to Usagi and sat down huffing and puffing.

Seiya: Gomen I'm late Odango.

Usagi: That's okay Seiya, I've only been here for a couple minutes. So what is it that was so important that you couldn't had said over the phone?

Seiya: **chuckles** I don't think you could say **this **in a phone call…*leans over and kisses Usagi on her lips*

****

SMACK

Usagi looked up from her desk and saw her teacher slamming a ruler on her desk, apparently she had been sleeping, everyone was staring at her. 

Seiya: **leaning over** Odango, are you all right?

Usagi: **turns from Seiya and looks straight ahead while nodding her head** Hai…I'm fine…just having heart trouble.

Episode 203: Setsuna's Secret, The Return of an 

Old Friend

(Lunch, Under the Tree)

Minako: So then what happened?

Usagi: Then I woke up.

Minako: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

Usagi: What?

Minako: This means you actually do like Seiya!

Usagi: Iie…no I don't…I was just having a weird dream.

Ami: **nodding her head** Usagi is right Minako-chan. Dreams are just weird coincidences. Usagi is happy that Seiya and the others are back, that's what caused her dream.

Minako: Oh so I suppose you had a dream similar to Usagi's about Taiki-san.

Ami: N-no! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying Usagi's emotions caused that dream.

Makoto: That may be true demo I read in a book somewhere that said dreams express your true feelings deep down inside. So it COULD actually mean that Usagi DOES have feelings for Seiya.

Usagi: I-I-I don't! I really don't! It was just a weird dream that's all. Besides…Seiya and I are friends…nothing more!

Minako: Sure you are. Then why were you blushing when you and Seiya got paired up together for that Shakespeare play?

Usagi: Because it's Romeo and Juliet! 

Minako: Demo you didn't see me blushing when I got set up with Yaten!

Makoto: That's because you are forward Minako-chan.

Usagi: I still think she rigged it somehow!

Minako: Anyway. If you two are really 'Just Friends' then why weren't you two goofing around?

Ami: Mina-chan they WERE goofing around! Remember they both got two warnings to 'stop they're childness and get back to work'?

Usagi: Anyway what's with all of the questions Minako?

Minako: Hey, I AM the Goddess of Love aren't I? It's my duty to help along blossoming love.

Usagi: BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

Ami: Um Minako-chan…I think we should talk about something else.

Makoto: Yeah Usagi is feeling a little…. Touche

Usagi: I AM NOT FEELING TOU-

Three Girls: USAGI-CHAN!

Usagi: Go-gomen.

Seiya: **grinning** Are these spots taken ladies?

The three girls looked up and saw the three idols towering above them.

Minako: No…not at all. In fact Seiya you can sit by Usagi-chan, Yaten-chan of course can sit by me and Taiki-san can sit by Ami-chan.

Usagi: **mumbling** You're dead!

Seiya: Huh did you say something Odango?

Usagi: **smiles** No, not at all. 

Yaten: Minako-chan, just because I'm your partner in 'Romeo and Juliet' doesn't mean I'm dating you!

Minako: I know you aren't…yet!

*** 

(Tokyo Shopping Center)

Setsuna walked quietly and slowly down the streets of Tokyo, Chibi-Usa couldn't get out of her head.

Chibi-Usa #1: Puu! Puu!  
Chibi-Usa #2: Pluto are you lonely at the gates of time?

Chibi-Usa #3: Guess what Puu…momma and daddy are letting me come to the ball. It'll be my first ever!

Chibi-Usa #4: Puu you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!

Setsuna: **Says slowly** Small Lady…

Setsuna turned the corner and saw something or someone standing at the edge of the sidewalk that she wasn't at all expecting to see again…ever. She had her hair in buns and looked around to find out where she was going.

Setsuna: No it can't be…Chibi….?

***

(Tsukino Residence)

Usagi came bumbling into her home and called for her mother to make her a snack. Ikuko walked into the room with her spatula in her hand.

Ikuko: Usagi! You are 16, when will you learn to do things for yourself. **Grabs her purse **Now I have got to go to the grocery store to pick up dinner now would you please make a snack for you and your sister.

Usagi: Nani? Sister…don't you mean 'brother'?

Ikuko: Iie…Shingo is out, I need for you too watch your sister for a little while.

Usagi: Sister?

Ikuko: Hai, your sister. Your friend Setsuna found her at the Shopping Center, I had no idea she was out. Honestly that girl gets around.

Usagi: Is Setsuna-san here now?

Ikuko: She is in the Living Room playing with her for a while.

Usagi ran into the Living Room and saw Setsuna drinking green tea and talking to no other than…

Usagi: **gasping** Chibi Chibi?

(Mwahahahaha I bet 99.9% of you thought it was Chibi-Usa didn't ya? You can't deny it; I could read your minds!)

Setsuna: **turning** Oh Usagi-chan your home.

Usagi: Um Setsuna what is and HOW is Chibi Chibi here?

Chibi Chibi turned around and ran to hug Usagi around her legs; Usagi just stared at her with wide eyes.

Usagi: Um…I'm very confused.

Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi?

Usagi: **smiles at Chibi Chibi** I'm happy to see you Chibi Chibi don't worry.

Chibi Chibi's smile got bigger and she squeezed Usagi's legs tighter.

Setsuna: **Stands up** Usagi I met Chibi Chibi at the Shopping Center. It seems she is back for another visit. **Forces a smile**

Usagi: Demo…Galaxia…and-and…how did she come back?

Setsuna: **Setsuna averted her eyes and remembered what had happened when she had caught up with Chibi Chibi**

FLASHBACK

Setsuna: Chibi…?

The red haired girl turned and looked Setsuna straight into the eyes. Setsuna kneeled so that she was her height.

Chibi Chibi: Chibi Chibi?

Setsuna: Chibi Chibi what are you doing here? Your not **suppose** to be here!

Chibi Chibi reached deep into her pocket and took out a pink envelope and handed it to Setsuna happily. Setsuna read over the letter quickly and then stared at Chibi Chibi for a second before sighing and lifting Chibi Chibi off from the ground.

Setsuna: So little one, I guess you'll be staying with us for quite a while won't you?

Chibi Chibi: CHIBI!

END OF FLASHBACK

Setsuna: **looks at Usagi** I really don't know Princess.

Usagi: **picks up Chibi Chibi** Well it looks like I'm stuck with you again until Galaxia comes and claims you. I still don't know how she let her Star Seed loose. 

Setsuna: **bows** Princess I have you go.

Usagi: Oh yes I understand.

Setsuna walked out of the house and Chibi Chibi jumped down from Usagi's arms.

Usagi: Well should I present you to the rest of the gang? 

Chibi Chibi: Hai!

Usagi: Well then come on, let me get you an old jacket of Chibi-Usa's, sure it'll be a little to big but oh well. **Takes a jacket from the closet and secures it on the small girl**

*** 

(Hikawa Temple)

Rei: **steadily sweeps the steps** So then Yuu-chan goes 'Happy anniversary' and hands me a heart on computer paper made out of macaroni! **Stops sweeping and leans on broom** So in your opinion is that pathetic or romantic?

Minako: Well for Yuuichirou that's romantic enough for him. I say you should appreciate it, it took you guys like forever to hook up now your complaining. 

Ami: **a look over her book **Minako-chan is right…Yuuichirou-chan is doing his best, you can't be mad at him for that-

???: CHIIIIIIBIIII!

???: Ah! Slow down Chibi! This is not gym class!

Makoto: **looks over her shoulder** Who is that?

Rei: Sounds a lot like Usagi. That holler, all we need now is to hear is a crash.

???: Ah! Hold it Chibi! 

CRASH!

The four inner senshi cringed and sighed.

Senshi: Yep that's our princess.

Usagi came running up the stairs with her hair a mess and Chibi Chibi sitting on top of her shoulders pulling at her buns. The senshi who were laughing now looked up and gasped.

Usagi: Hey minna! Guess who were stuck with again! **Points to the happy girl upon her shoulders**

Minako: **gasps** Chibi Chibi?

Usagi: Hai! Setsuna just brought her around my place 20 minutes ago. She said she found her walking around at the Shopping Center.

Rei: Really? Demo what's going on. Isn't she supposed to be with Galaxia-san?

Usagi: I don't know, Setsuna didn't even know…well at least she said she didn't.

Ami: **giggles** Looks like your back baby-sitting Usagi-chan.

Usagi: **sighs and looks at Chibi Chibi** Well this little girl is more than I can handle, she's too wild!

???: So is Seiya, it's torture to try and live with him!

???: Take that back or I'll tell the Princess all of your darkest secrets!

All five girls turned and saw the three idols walking casually up the steps. 

Chibi Chibi jumped off of Usagi's shoulders and went to hug each one of them, then began to hang around Seiya.

Usagi: **blushes** Oh! Konnichiwa Seiya-chan, Yaten-chan, Taiki-san!

Yaten: **scratches his head** Um you know…I think I have seen this girl before...

Chibi Chibi: **smiles** Chibi Chibi!

Taiki: Chibi Chibi…as in Galaxias's Star Seed?

Yaten: Star Seed? Oh yeah know I remember Chibi Chibi!

Seiya: How-

Five Senshi: Don't ask, we don't even know.

Minako: YATEN-CHAN! **Flings herself at Yaten and they both fall over while the senshi sweatdrop** Didja miss me?

Yaten: No…not really!

Taiki: Yaten! Be nice!

Yaten: Look what I'm working with! **Struggles to get out of Minako's death grip**

Seiya: **walks over to Usagi and hands her the clingy girl** Odango, I believe this girl belongs to you.

Usagi: **blushes and takes Chibi Chibi** Tha-thank you Seiya…

Seiya: Are you all right Odango Atama.

Usagi: Yeah I'm fine…I'm-I'm-I've got to go! **Takes Chibi Chibi's arm and runs down the steps at the speed of light leaving a trail of dust behind**

Rei: **whispering to Ami and Makoto** What was that about?

Ami: **whispers** We'll explain it later. **Walks over to talk to Taiki**

*** 

Setsuna came walking into the Outer Senshi's home and sat down on the couch looking exhausted. Hotaru just walked into the room with the ice cream container and sat herself right next to Setsuna.

Setsuna: **looks up** Hotaru-chan, you know you aren't allowed to eat ice cream out of it's container, especially not in the Living Room!

Hotaru: Oh please Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama aren't here, can I please bend the rules just this once? 

Setsuna: **sighs and pats Hotaru on her head** All right just this once!

Hotaru: Arigato! So Setsuna-mama what's bothering you?

Setsuna: Nani?

Hotaru: I know that look on your face! You've got something on your mind. So tell me about it, maybe I can help you out. 

Setsuna: Oh Hotaru…I can't tell you most of it-

Hotaru: I know because you're the mysterious senshi of time.

Setsuna: **chuckles** Hai, demo Chibi Chibi is back for a while.

Hotaru: Chibi Chibi?

Setsuna: Hai, Galaxia's Star Seed.

Hotaru: Why-

Setsuna: Don't ask me Hotaru-chan, I think Galaxia should answer that question.

Hotaru: HAVE you asked her?

Setsuna: Iie, I don't think I'll be able to visit the Gates of Time or any other planet for that matter, since the enemy arrived, that'll take most of my time now.

Hotaru: You know what I do when I have something on my mind?

Setsuna: What?

Hotaru: Shop until I drop!

Setsuna: I thought it would have something to do with me spending money!

***

(Shopping Center)

Setsuna and Hotaru were window-shopping and would occasionally walk into a store to buy a little outfit. Most of them were for Hotaru though. 

Hotaru: Oh Setsuna-mama look at this store! Can't we just walk inside a buy one inexpensive outfit? Please!

Setsuna: Hai, demo this is the last store, I'm running out of money.

Hotaru: Arigato Setsuna-mama! You're the best!

***

(Dark Heavens)

Sky Blue was sitting on a black rain cloud watching the people in her Illusion Mirror, which showed every person on the planet.

Sky Blue: **yawns** Dull dull people! Don't they have anything better to do than sit around that T.V and eat? Honestly! They are making my job harder. Oh well time for plan B! Any mini miny moe, catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go any mini miny moe! **The mirror shows a picture of Setsuna buying an outfit for a younger girl with black hair and purple highlights** Well looks like this girl is my next target. Well, she isn't as boring as the others I guess. **Disappears**

***

(Shopping Center)

Hotaru: That made me better what about you Setsuna-mama?

Setsuna: I feel better. Arigato! **Smiles**

Hotaru: Come on let's get home.

Setsuna: **looks at the sky** Hai, it's getting pretty late. Let's take the shortcut through the park.

The two went on their way, as night grew nearer. They weren't more than ten feet away from their home when the clouds above them began to get darker.

Hotaru: That's funny, I don't remember hearing about rain.

Setsuna: **looks up** Me neither. Come on let's hurry before it starts to rain. **Quickens her pace**

???: I don't think that would be needed dear victim.

Setsuna: **looks around in all directions** Nani? Where's that coming from?

???: **Crackling laugh** Right up here…

The two looked up and saw one of the dark clouds descending from the sky, and on top of it was no other than Sky Blue.

Setsuna: You!

Sky Blue: **Steps off of the cloud** Oh you've heard of me have you? I'm flattered. Now my dear, your time is up. **Turns to Hotaru** You might want to close you eyes.

Hotaru: Don't touch Setsuna!

Sky Blue: Isn't that cute! 

Hotaru: I'm SERIOUS!

Sky Blue: **ignores Hotaru and takes out her Color Stone **Shine!

Setsuna screamed and was engulfed in a black light as she fell unconscious and Hotaru screamed. A blue light descended from her chest.

Sky Blue: Excellent! She wasn't such a bad target after all. **Snatches up the color**

Hotaru: Give that back! **Tries to take the color away from Sky Blue**

Sky Blue: Humph! **Pushes Hotaru back and she goes flying into some bushes**

Hotaru: Ahhh ow! Oof! **Falls unconscious**

Sky Blue: Now what was I doing? Oh yeah. **Prepares to put color in her velvet pouch**

???: Stop right there!

Sky Blue: Nani? **Turns around** Ugh. Not again!

Sailor Moon: That's right! What you are doing is wrong and as Sailor Senshi of this planet we will overcome evil Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mars

Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Venus

Sailor Star Fighter

Sailor Star Maker

Sailor Star Healer

Sailor Uranus

Sailor Neptune

Chibi Chibi Moon

(Tux isn't there!)

Sky Blue: This is getting really old, really fast! SHOT! Come and finish off these lil ballerinas!

The ground underneath them began to turn a light green and a man carrying a bunch of guns arose. He had no hair and his arms were machine guns.

Shot: Shot is here to serve you sir! I mean ma'am! **Soldier salute**

Sky Blue: I trust you'll do that job right-

NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!

The color in Sky Blue's hand was knocked out of it and landed just inches away from Neptune's feet. Neptune picked it up and smiled.

Neptune: You can leave, demo not with this!

Sky Blue: Grr! Finish them off for me Shot! **Jumps onto her cloud and disappears**

Shot: You made Boss Lady mad! Now you will pay! *He stuck out his machine gun arms and they began to fire as the senshi ran trying not to get hit.

Sailor Moon: Why do these guys keep trying to kill us? **Wails** Can't we all just get along?!

Jupiter: Hmm. Enough running away!

JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

The bullets fell to the ground ending all of the chaos. Sailor Moon took this to inhale and exhale. 

Shot: Nani! Oh you gakis! (Brats) Now try this! Flaming Bullets!

A huge bullet the size of a hubcap went flying towards the senshi, then it blew into millions of flames. The senshi cried out of pain and Sailor Moon held onto to Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon for dear life.

MECURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

The flames disappeared and the Inner Senshi fell to the ground. Meanwhile where Hotaru was she had just awakened from her unconciousness. 

Hotaru: **shaking her head** Wha? What just happened? **Hears the cries** Oh yeah! Setsuna-mama! **Takes out her Transformation Pen**

SATURN PLANET POWER…. MAKE-UP!

***

(Battle Scene)

Shot: You're a bunch of pumpkin heads now aren't you?

Sailor Moon: Now who are you calling a pumpkin head?

Shot: Gr! **Takes out a big bazooka from behind his back**

Sailor Moon: Wah! I knew I should have stayed home today!

Shot put the bazooka on his shoulder then felt something jab him in the chin.

Shot: Ouch!

He looked down and sees Sailor Saturn with her glaive at his chin. She had determination written in her eyes.

Senshi: Sailor Saturn!

Chibi Chibi Moon: Chibi Chibi!

Shot: What's this?

Saturn: Leave my friends alone now!

Shot: Okay okay! What ever you do don't hit me with that thing. **Slowly puts the bazooka down and Saturn puts her glaive down** NOT! **Shoots the bazooka at Sailor Moon and Fighter grabs her and she jumps to safety**

Mars: Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon: Hai!

MOON ANGELIC WHISPER!

Shot: Ah! **Weakly** If I could I would sue you! **Disappears**

Neptune: Now. **Looks at Setsuna's Color** What is this?

Saturn: Ah! That lady, she took that from Setsuna-mama and made Setsuna-mama go unconscious. Put it back to her!

Uranus: How do we do that?

???: Minna! That's Setsuna-san's color! Throw it at Setsuna!

Sailor Moon: **Turns around** Luna-chan!

Luna: Hurry! If she doesn't get it back soon she may die!

With hearing these words Neptune threw the Color at Setsuna and it slowly went back into her body and she woke up.

Setsuna: **shaking her head** Minna?

Saturn: **runs and hugs Setsuna** Setsuna-mama! You're all right!

Setsuna: Hai, arigato!

Maker: **turns to Luna** Luna! What is a Color?

Luna: A Color is something that everyone has, like a Star Seed and Heart Crystal. Each Color represents the person's personality.

Mercury: Demo, why do they want it?

Artemis: **appears by Luna's side** The enemy must want to collect all of the Rainbow Colors in order to create the Rainbow Crystal. Demo they would need to get the Color Gold and Silver to. Those are the rarest ones, who ever carries one of those, especially Gold are the purest of all. Senshi! You must stop the enemy from capturing the Colors, and when you find Color Gold is then your duty to protect the individual.

Senshi: Hai!

Chibi Chibi Moon: Hai hai! **Giggles**

Neptune: Oh! It's the little one.

Uranus: Chibi Chibi?!

Chibi Chibi Moon: Chibi Chibi! Chibi Chibi! **Takes out a small magenta wand that has a Star on top of it** Chibi Chibi's stick!

Sailor Moon: Oh? **Kneels next to Chibi Chibi Moon** A wand?

Chibi Chibi: Hai! Galaxy Peace! **Hearts and moons and stars fly out of the wand and start to hit Sailor Moon in the face**

Sailor Moon: Ouchie, ouchi! Oi! Cool it Chibi Chibi Moon!

Chibi Chibi Moon: He he!

Senshi: **laugh at the sight**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of Chapter 3! Just to warn you all out there at the most this story MAY be 32 chapter long. And also please review.you guys are hurting my feelings! *sniffling*

Preview of Chapter Four: 

Usagi: So what. I'm not the best athlete in the world.

Rei: I'll say, compared next to Tomawa your nothing! Usagi-chan the girl is a year younger than you are and she can do the disc throw…

Ami: Play soccer.

Minako: Hockey to!

Seiya: Softball…

Usagi: Okay okay! Sailor Moon D: The Meeting with Tomawa. The heart of an athlete. _True Love will come through for all._


	4. The Meeting With Tomawa, The Heart of An...

__

Sailor Moon

Series: D(estiny)

By: Kou Usagi

Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't ask!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Park)

Seiya: Come on Odango, just one game.

Usagi: Seiya! You know I'm not good at any sports!

Seiya: Then I plan on helping you choose one you want to dedicate your life to.

Usagi: Is watching T.V a sport?

Seiya: **sweatdrop** Odango…

****

Episode 204-The Meeting With Tomawa, The Heart of an Athlete

Seiya had dragged Usagi out to the park to play some sports at the park. As much as Usagi complained and tried to get away from him, he won in the end. Usagi wasn't mostly concerned about playing sports in the cool weather, what she was mostly afraid about was being around Seiya. She just felt all weird inside of her when he called her out or talked to her. And always, no matter what she did she couldn't stop a blush from creeping upon her face. Chibi Chibi and the Inner Senshi sat themselves on a bench and watched as the ditzy princess attempted to play again another sport. Taiki and Yaten came along just for the fun of it.

Chibi Chibi: **stands on bench** CHIBI CHIBI! CHIBI! SPORT, SPORT!

Rei: **Pets Chibi Chibi on her head** Are you supporting Usagi-chan Chibi Chibi?

Chibi Chibi: **Giggles** Chibi Chibi, support! Support support!

Seiya: **takes out a soccer ball** Okay let's start with this….

Usagi: Basketball? No I HATE basketball!

Seiya: **sweatdrop** Odango Atama…this is a soccer ball.

Usagi: **blushes** Oh yeah. I knew that.

Rei: **under her breath** Sure she did.

Seiya: Okay Usagi-chan, I'm going to throw the ball in the air and I want you to hit it with your head…ready?

Usagi: NO! I'll break my neck.

Seiya: No you won't. Trust me. **Throws the ball in the air**

Usagi: Wah! **Hits the ball with her head and it flies past the senshi on the bench**

Minako: Oh Usagi-chan…watch your aim.

Makoto: That was no where near Seiya.

Usagi: **shouting** Hey give me a break! **Sees a white ball flying towards her** Nani! **Ducks** Ah it's a UFO!

Seiya caught the object with his hands and looked at the Soccer ball in puzzlement. He looked towards the bushes and saw a girl with strawberry colored hair stand by the bushes. She had aqua colored eyes and was wearing a jacket that had the words 'Fire Girls' embodied on it. She had nervous girl standing near the bushes.

Usagi: Wow…she did that?

Girl: **shyly** That was your ball right?

Seiya: Uh hai. Arigato!

Usagi: **runs up to the girl** You're the one who kicked the ball that almost knocked my head off?!

Girl: H-hai. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything.

Minako: Wait a second I know you.

Girl: Y-you do?

Minako: Hai! You go to Juuban don't you? You play all of the sports!  


Girl: H-hai, I'm Year One. My name is Huyu Tomawa.

Seiya: Nice to meet you Tomawa, maybe you can help me teach Usagi over here how to play soccer.

Tomawa: Are you sure you want me to do that?

Usagi: Hai! Maybe when you teach me Seiya-kun can get off of my back about this whole thing! **^_^ Smile**

Tomawa: **smiles a bit** Oh okay. Whad'ya need help on.

Yaten: Everything.

Usagi: Hai. Yaten-kun is right.

Tomawa: **Picks up the Soccer Ball **Maybe soccer just isn't your thing, how are you in Softball?

Seiya: **hangs his head** That's not a question you want to ask!

Tomawa: Hockey?

Usagi: **looks horrified** Your joking right?

Tomawa: Okay don't think I'm crazy demo what about Football?

Usagi: **looks to Seiya** Football is for guys like Seiya-chan.

Tomawa: Volleyball?

Usagi: Leave that to Minako-chan.

Tomawa: Tee-ball?

Usagi: Tee-ball? What's that?

(A Little Later)

Usagi: Isn't this a child's game?

Tomawa: Iie, grown men like to play too.

Usagi: **looks at the Tee** Isn't they're something else I could play?

Tomawa: Nothing you want to play Usagi-san.

Usagi: Okay lets get this over with?

???: Usagi-chan, what are you doing?

Usagi turned around and saw Mamoru with Kakyuu, a small blush of embarrassment covered over her nose. 

Rei: She's playing the sport that's within her range.

Kakyuu: Tee-ball? Never played it. Can I try Usagi-chan?

Usagi: **bows quickly** Sure yeah, be my guest. Take as long as you like!

Kakyuu took the bat from Usagi and steadied herself at the tee. She looked up from the still ball and began to laugh.

Kakyuu: I feel so foolish.

Yaten: Come on Kakyuu-san, hit the leather offa it!

Kakyuu: I don't know if I can do that…_This is so unlady like…it makes it so…so fun. I would love to live like this, not be treated so differently, not to be so delicate and helpless. Usagi-chan really doesn't know what a great life she is living._

Usagi: **sweatdrop** Um Kakyuu-chan…are you going to hit the ball.

Kakyuu: Nani? **Looks down and blushes** Oh yeah…oops! Here goes! **Swings the bat as hard as she could and it goes straight into Tomawa's hands who was a good yard away**

Taiki: Nice swing Kakyuu-san.

Seiya: Hai!

Mamoru: You did well Kakyuu-chan!

Kakyuu: Arigato, it was fun. Here you go Usagi-chan. **hands the bat to Usagi**

Usagi: Nani? You're leaving already?

Kakyuu: Hai. Maybe I'll join you some other day.

Usagi: **nods her head** Okay Kakyuu-chan, I'll see you around.

Chibi Chibi: **runs to Kakyuu** Kakkku ball! Hit! Kakku, ball! Hit!

Kakyuu: **pets Chibi Chibi on the head** Arigato little one. **Walks past Seiya and says in a small voice** She'll make a good wife for you Seiya-chan.

Seiya: **blushes** Kakyuu-sama.

Kakyuu flashed a smile at Seiya and walked on to Mamoru and they left. Seiya couldn't escape the blush. It stayed there planted on his nose until Usagi called to him.

Usagi: Oi Mr. Big Shot! Come on.

Seiya: Huh? Oh yeah. Gomen. Okay Odango hit it.

Usagi: **sighs** _Here goes nothing…_*swings* 

Usagi looked down at her Tee expecting not to see anything, instead she sees…the ball. Usagi giggled nervously and the Senshi sweatdropped, all but Chibi Chibi who didn't understand what was going on and started to laugh.

Tomawa: Seiya-san. Could you please help Usagi out on her posture?

Seiya: **turns to Tomawa** How?

Tomawa: Get behind her and help her swing.

Seiya: H-hai! **Jogs up to Usagi** Oi Odango.

Usagi: Yes I know I stink at this…

Seiya: **gets behind Usagi** Iie, you're just not standing right.

Usagi: Nani? What are you doing?

Seiya: Helping you out, that's all. Now…*puts his hands over Usagi's* put your left hand on top **gently moves Usagi's hand up** and your right just underneath it. Then stand up tall and hit the ball. **Swings the bat in their hand slowly and the ball goes over Tomawa's head**

Usagi: **looks up at Tomawa** I…I did it! **Jumps up** Yahoo-whoa! **Trips on the bat she just lied down and falls into Seiya's arms**

Senshi: ooh…

Usagi: **jumps up blushing** Shut up!

Minako: **innocently** What did we do?

Usagi: J-j-just shut up! **Picks her bat **Come on Tomawa, let's try some REAL baseball!

(A Little Later-Outside Restaurant)

Tomawa: That was pretty good Usagi-san.

Usagi sniffed in and let go of her nose. On it was a white bandage. Chibi Chibi sat on her lap playing with her spoon when accidentally she hit Usagi with the spoon-on her nose!

Usagi: OUCHIE! **Whines**

Rei: You know, maybe she would of played better if she didn't get hit on the nose with the ball that many times! **Sighs**

Usagi: Shut up Rei!

Seiya: Demo Tomawa is right Odango that was a pretty good game.

Usagi: **blushes** Arigato Seiya-chan.

Makoto: So Tomawa, you go to Juuban eh?

Tomawa: Hai. 

Ami: What sports do you play. By the way Mina-chan put it you must be pretty popular.

Tomawa: **looks down** Well in the spring I'm on the girls Soccer Team, in the fall I'm on the co-ed Basketball Team. During the Winter I'm on the Hockey Team. And that's about it. Although I do play football for fun with my older brother. We play every day before one of his games.

Minako: You're quite the tomboy aren't you.

Tomawa: That's what everyone tells me. Especially the girls…

Rei: Oh it can't be that bad.

Tomawa: If you're like me then it is.

Usagi: What do you mean by that?

Tomawa: I'm a bit…competitive. Boys and girls hate to play against me and they think that I'm just not…not lady like enough, that I'm not graceful. I know my father has talked to me about my behavior, but my mom stood up for me, she said if I'm happy like this then no one should make me change. Demo sometimes…

Rei: Oh don't worry about it Tomawa-chan. Usagi-chan isn't actually graceful and lady like either.

Usagi: REI!

Tomawa: Demo, everyone expects so much from me, or they think so little about me. 

Taiki: Like how?

Tomawa: Well in gym were playing hockey and I was a forward. Just because the other team got it from me they started yelling at me, it doesn't matter that they didn't even score. And the girls think that I don't own a dress to my name. I do though; it's just that I prefer jeans to a dress.

Seiya: Ah don't worry. Just next time your playing a sport like soccer; make sure to hit one of them in the face with it. **Gives Tomawa a thumbs up**

Usagi: Seiya!  


Tomawa: **giggles then stands up **Its getting late, I guess I better get going. Arigato for listening to my story. **Leaves**

Usagi: **rests her head on the table** Poor Tomawa-chan. Being judged like that.

Ami: Yeah, when all she wants is to show people the real her.

Makoto: She reminds me a little of myself. Everyone thinking that I'm a karate freak and being afraid of me.

Usagi: Ah demos Mako-chan! That was sooo long ago.

Rei: Yeah but Tomawa is going through what Makoto went through that time.

Usagi: Yeah, well I guess I better get going. I still have homework to do. Ja ne!

After saying good bye to everyone Usagi and Chibi Chibi both headed home. They both were about half way home when Usagi heard a girl scream. That girl happened to be Tomawa! In the park where Usagi and the guys had first met Tomawa, Tomawa was being confronted by Sky Blue. All she could do was stare in horror while Usagi and Chibi Chibi ran to the scene.

Tomawa: W-who-who are you?

Sky Blue: **laughs** My name is Sky Blue. General for her superb leader, Queen Kumo!

Tomawa: Sky Blue? Queen Kumo?

Sky Blue: Now that we've had our introductions shall we proceed ne? SHINE!

The black light engulfed Tomawa and she fell unconscious, just as lavender light floated out from her chest. Sky Blue got an evil grin on her face and picked up the Color and looked around at the same time.

Sky Blue: As long as those lil ballerinas's don't come along I'm fine-nani?

Color Lavender was knocked out of her hand by a strange force of energy. She jumped back just to see the Inner Senshi glaring at her.

Sailor Moon: So you're at it again huh?

Sky Blue: **groans** Don't you girls have somewhere to be?

Mars: Yes, and were right where we need to be. Now your toast!

Sky Blue: Uh oh, now look at the time, well I've got to go, demo I'm sure you'll have fun with Spotter! Ta ta! **Disappears**  
  
The ground began to light up a light pink color and a middle aged man-demon came from under it. The creature wore nothing but polka dot shirts, pants, and socks. He had evergreen colored hair and a pale skin color.

Spotter: Oh, I see girls in mini skirts! I see clouds, I see trees.

Sailor Moon: **sweatdrop** Well at least we know he's not blind.

Mars: Enough!

****

MARS FLAME SNIPER! 

The attack hit Spotter dead on. This just made him angrily. It didn't say anything in the rulebook about him getting attacked!

Spotter: Hm! I see a fiery girl who needs to cool down! **Takes one of the black spots off of his shirt and hurls it at Sailor Mars**

The spot hit Sailor Mars on her face and stayed attached to her. Sailor Mars, as much as she tried, could not get it off of her face, and she began to suffocate.

Sailor Moon: MARS!

Mars: **gasps** Just…*gasps* attack him…*gasps* I'll be alright…*gasp* as soon as I get this…*gasps* mask off…

Sailor Mars fell to the ground and stayed they're not moving. Sailor Moon stared with her mouth open. First Tomawa then Rei? Now he was going to pay!

Jupiter: Gr! You shouldn't have done that Spot Boy!

****

JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

Spotter dodged this attack and puffed out his chest to show that he was stronger than they were. But then he got hit by another attack, something wet and cold, Mercury's attack! The force of the attack sent him flying into a tree trunk. Spotter was out for a few seconds with black spots floating around his head. Chibi Chibi Moon took out her wand and approached the enemy.

****

GALAXY PEACE!

Even if Spotter tried to get up he couldn't. He found it embarrassing to be attacked by a child and not be able to stand up to her. Sailor Moon then stepped up to finish the job.

****

MOON ANGELIC WHISPER!

Spotter let out a desperate cry to be saved but he never was. One second his eyes met a white light the next, he wasn't standing there anymore. The spot on Sailor Mars's face slipped off and began to burn. Sailor Mars sat up holding her neck.

Mars: Sweet air!

Sailor Moon: Mars your okay!

Mars: Yeah but if you were a second later it wouldn't be the case! **Smiles**

Venus: **gasp** You guys! Did she take the Color?

Mercury: **looks down** Iie, it's right here. **Picks up the Color** Color Lavender. This must belong to Tomawa-chan. **throws the Color and it enters Tomawa's body**

Tomawa: **wakes up** Nani? What happened? 

Tomawa looked up just as six black figures jumped away into the darkness of the night. She shook her head and stood up, then she found a piece of Sailor Mars's mini skirt on the ground. She picked up the strip and examined it.

Tomawa: People, people came here to try to save me. **Smiles** They didn't give up neither will I.

(Juuban)

It was half an hour after school hours had ended but the senshi were still there. 

****

FLASHBACK

Minako: **walking slowly to her next class** What a boring day.

Usagi: Your telling me.

???: Oi! Minako-san, Usagi-san!

The two girls turned around and saw a familiar Strawberry haired colored girl running after them.

Usagi/Minako: **smiles** Tomawa-chan!

Tomawa: **smiles** Good I found you guys, stay after school today, I have a basketball game and I want you guys to be there. Tell everyone else okay?

Usagi/Minako: Hai!

****

END OF FLASHBACK

Usagi: The game should start in 10 minutes, oh I'm so excited!

Usagi and the rest sat themselves on the bleachers along with the chattering students who were waiting for the game to begin.

Seiya: Save some of that energy for when the game starts Odango Atama!

Makoto: Wow it's crowded! I hope Tomawa's team wins this game!

Minako: So do I. She looked pretty happy when she was telling us about it.

Rei: Maybe she's built up her confidence.

Ami: I sure hope so. 

The lights dimmed and each other the teams came out from the locker rooms. Everyone on the bleachers jumped up and the room filled with a roar of applaud. The score board timer began and the game started. There were only two girls on the Juuban teams; Tomawa was one of them. Usagi and the rest began to cheer louder and Tomawa smiled at them while she grabbed the ball from the other team and scored within a minute. Usagi smiled, as Tomawa seemed to play with more confidence and with more fans than she had recently explained to Usagi how it was. It seemed everyone was cheering for Tomawa, no one made any snide remarks or anything, and it was just team spirit.

???: You've got a good heart my princess.

Usagi's head snapped up when she heard someone talking to her. She looked beside her and saw Seiya clapping as Tomawa made another slam-dunk. 

Usagi: **says in a whisper** Seiya…did you say something?

Seiya looked at her with surprised eyes then shook his head and returned back to the game. Usagi was shaking inside but choice not to show it, she kept a smile on and cheered on for Tomawa.

Tomawa: _Arigato Usagi-san. You and your friends taught me that it doesn't matter what others think. Now that I don't, I feel better._

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN! I finished that chapter yippee. Now I can continue watching Fushigi Yugi. I hope everyone has a good New Years party or whatever! My brother and I have been talking like Chichiri to annoy them, you know. LoL. Anyway please review, the next chapter will be out within a month, be patient I'm just a lazy girl who is currently NOT doing good in Math and so I have to study for that. Mind that I'm on Second Honors my parents are still making me 

Study **sighs** Will see you all later, and review!

~KOU USAGI

P.S. Sorry but I think the next chapter is going to be a little angst. I'm sorry but I don't know how else to write it. I had to have someone's heart breaking. But It'll come out good in the end! I promise!

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

Usagi: Minako has always been trying to play matchmaker with me and Seiya making her own love life wait. Now Minako needs me the most and it's up to me to help her out with her own love issues. **Sailor Moon D: Love Can Wait, Minako's Burning Heart _True Love Will Come Through For All_**


End file.
